Cancer remains a major public health challenge despite progress in detection and therapy. Amongst the various types of cancer, breast cancer (BC) is one of the most frequent cancers among women in the Western world.
The earlier cancer can be detected/diagnosed, the better is the overall survival rate. This is especially true for BC. The prognosis in advanced stages of tumor is poor. More than one third of the patients will die from progressive disease within five years after diagnosis, corresponding to a survival rate of about 40% for five years. Current treatment is only curing a fraction of the patients and clearly has the best effect on those patients diagnosed in an early stage of disease.
With regard to BC as a public health problem, it is essential that more effective screening and preventative measures for breast cancer will be developed.
The earliest detection procedures available at present for breast cancer involve using clinical breast examination and mammography. However, significant tumor size must typically exist before a tumor is palpable or can be detected by a mammogram. The densitiy of the breast tissue and the age are important predictors of the accuracy of screening mammography. The sensitivity ranges from 63% in women with extremely dense breasts to 87% in women with almost entirely fatty breasts. The sensitivity increases with age from 69% in women of about 40 years of age to 83% in women 80 years and older (Carney, P. A., et al., Ann. Intern. Med. 138 (3) (2003) 168-175). Only 20-25% of mammographically detected abnormalities that are biopsied prove to be malignant. The visualization of precancerous and cancerous lesions represents the best approach to early detection, but mammography is an expensive test that requires great care and expertise both to perform and in the interpretation of results (WHO, Screening for Breast Cancer, May 10, 2002; Esserman, L., et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 94 (2002) 369-375).
In the recent years a tremendous amount of so-called breast specific or even so-called breast cancer specific genes has been reported. The vast majority of the corresponding research papers or patent applications are based on data obtained by analysis of RNA expression patterns in breast (cancer) tissue versus a different tissue or an adjacent normal tissue, respectively. Such approaches may be summarized as differential mRNA display techniques.
As an example for data available from mRNA-display techniques, WO 00/60076 shall be mentioned and discussed. This application describes and claims more than two hundred isolated polynucleotides and the corresponding polypeptides as such, as well as their use in the detection of BC. However, it is general knowledge that differences on the level of mRNA are not mirrored by the level of the corresponding proteins. A protein encoded by a rare mRNA may be found in very high amounts and a protein encoded by an abundant mRNA may nonetheless be hard to detect and find at all (Chen, G., et al., Molecular and Cellular Proteomics, 1.4 (2002) 304-313). This lack of correlation between mRNA-level and protein level is due to reasons like mRNA stability, efficiency of translation, stability of the protein, etc.
There also are recent approaches investigating the differences in protein patterns between different tissues or between healthy and diseased tissue in order to identify candidate marker molecules which might be used in the diagnosis of BC. Wulfkuhle et al. Cancer Research 62 (2002) 6740-6749 have identified fifty-seven proteins which were differentially expressed between BC tissue and adjacent normal tissue. No data from liquid samples obtained from an individual are reported.
WO 02/23200 reports about twelve breast cancer-associated spots as found by surface-enhanced laser desorption and ionization (SELDI). These spots are seen more frequently in sera obtained from patients with BC as compared to sera obtained from healthy controls. However, the identity of the molecule(s) comprised in such spot, e.g their sequence, is not known.
Nipple aspirate fluid (NAF) has been used for many years as a potential non-invasive method to identify breast cancer-specific markers. Kuerer et al. compared bilateral matched pair nipple aspirate fluids from women with unilateral invasive breast carcinoma by 2D gel electrophoresis (Kuerer, H. M., et al., Cancer 95 (2002) 2276-2282). 30 to 202 different protein spots were detected in the NAF of breasts suffering from breast carcinoma and not in the matched NAF of the healthy breasts. These spots were detected by a gel image analysis. But the identity of the protein spots is not known.
Despite the large and ever growing list of candidate protein markers in the field of BC, to date clinical/diagnostic utility of these molecules is not known. In order to be of clinical utility a new diagnostic marker as a single marker should be at least as good as the best single marker known in the art. Or, a new marker should lead to a progress in diagnostic sensitivity and/or specificity either if used alone or in combination with one or more other markers, respectively. The diagnostic sensitivity and/or specificity of a test is best assessed by its receiver-operating characteristics, which will be described in detail below.
At present, only diagnostic blood tests based on the detection of cancer antigen 15-3 (CA 15-3), a tumor-associated mucin, and carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA), a tumor associated glycoprotein, are available to assist diagnosis in the field of BC. CA 15-3 is usually increased in patients with advanced breast cancer. CA 15-3 levels are rarely elevated in women with early stage breast cancer (Duffy, M. J., Critical Reviews in Clinical Laboratory Sciences 38 (2001) 225-262). Cancers of the ovary, lung and prostate may also raise CA 15-3 levels. Elevated levels of CA 15-3 may be associated with non-cancerous conditions, such as benign breast or ovary disease, endometriosis, pelvic inflammatory disease, and hepatitis. Pregnancy and lactation can also cause CA 15-3 levels to raise (National Cancer Institute, Cancer Facts, Fact Sheet 5.18 (1998) 1-5). The primary use of CEA is in monitoring colon cancer, especially when the disease has metastasized. However, a variety of cancers can produce elevated levels of CEA, including breast cancer.
Due to the lack of organ and tumor specificity, neither measurement of CA 15-3 nor measurement of CEA are recommended for screening of BC. These tumor markers are helpful diagnostic tools in follow-up care of BC patients (Untch, M., et al., J. Lab. Med. 25 (2001) 343-352).
Whole blood, serum, plasma, or nipple aspirate fluid are the most widely used sources of sample in clinical routine. The identification of an early BC tumor marker that would allow reliable cancer detection or provide early prognostic information could lead to a diagnostic assay that would greatly aid in the diagnosis and in the management of this disease. Therefore, an urgent clinical need exists to improve the diagnosis of BC from blood. It is especially important to improve the early diagnosis of BC, since for patients diagnosed early on chances of survival are much higher as compared to those diagnosed at a progressed stage of disease.
It was the task of the present invention to investigate whether a new marker can be identified which may aid in BC diagnosis.
Surprisingly, it has been found that use of the marker ASC can at least partially overcome the problems known from the state of the art.